Heroes of the Alternate Reality
by Gameblaster12
Summary: The titans fight Slade just to get knocked out cold but when they wake up, things aren't as they remember.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Village Part 1**

It was just a normal day at titan's tower. Beast Boy and Cyborg are arguing over breakfast, Raven is reading a book on the couch quietly and Robin and Starfire are at the counter trying to talk over the two yelling titans. Finally after twenty minutes of arguing over what to have for breakfast, the two decided to do what they usually do and make separate breakfasts. "Why can't you two just decide that in the beginning instead of arguing everyday?" Raven asked being ignored completely by the two titans. Raven gave out a sigh and stood up to go to her room right as the alarm went off. Raven gave another sigh and walked over to Robin.

Robin ran over to the screen to see who it was causing havoc and to no surprise, it is Slade. Then he turned around to see Raven standing right next to him unlike the others that hadn't even noticed the alarm somehow. "Ok titans;" Robin said getting their attention. "Slade is at it again. Titans, go!" Robin said as they all ran to the T-car. Raven and Starfire had decided to fly the whole way there. After about ten minutes, they reached Slade and were out of the vehicle, ready for any attack he could throw at them. "Slade, what do you want now?" Robin asked but was attacked as a response.

Before Robin said to attack, they were already on it. Ten minutes later and they didn't seem to be getting anywhere, Slade seemed to be attacking quicker, faster, and better then he used to and none of the titans could get a hit on him. Then for some reason, Slade had run off in the opposite direction. The titans including Robin followed him into an empty alleyway. After a second to think, Robin quickly turned to his team. "Titans; fallback!" Robin ordered but before they could get out, a big flash was seen. All the titans closed their eyes after whatever it was flashed and then stood there or floated there not being able to see. Then the next thing they knew, they were all unconscious. A citizen saw what had happened and called the ambulance. About twenty minutes later, the ambulance arrived and picked up the still unconscious titans and headed for the hospital.

A while later, the titans all woke up and looked around at their surroundings. They all looked in shock seeing that they all were back at the tower. "Robin, did you bring us here?" Raven asked knowing that she hadn't. Robin shook his head and told them that it must have been another titan that brought them there. None of the titans really believed that but that was the only explanation they could come up with. Then Raven got up off the floor and looked out the window for the first time and saw something that she hadn't expected to see. "Robin, you may want to come take a look at this." Robin stood up off the ground as did the rest and headed for the window. When the four looked outside, they saw nothing but a red and black sky which made the road below look like red and black charcoal. There are few buildings and not many trees at that. The water below still seemed to be blue however and it confused them greatly. The titans all got clear looks at themselves and they all looked different, not physically but they are dressed different. All the titans headed to the door that was supposed to lead to the hall that leads to their rooms but when the door opened, it revealed bow and arrows and swords. Everyone looked at each other even more confused then before.

Then someone walked into the room. He looked to be six foot and had huge muscles. On him is armor and he has a sword in his hands. Then he started speaking. "Great heroes, you're awake." The man said happily. "I am a part of you're army that you wanted. I and my army were on our way here when we found you five unconscious on the road and saw a horde of enemies surrounding you. You were outnumbered so you must have fallen in battle. You are lucky that we arrived in time. We slaughtered the beasts and brought you back to your base. My men are in the room downstairs and awaiting your orders. Please, allow me to show you five my army that will stand by your side as you fight off this evil that has threatened our world. Oh, by the way, my name is Kirlin, what are yours if I may ask?" The titans introduced themselves and they continued on. They reached a door which was supposed to lead to Terra's old room but when it opened, it led to some stairs. The six headed down the stairs and into an open area that looked to be a kitchen. "Heroes, there is a door there that is broken." Kirlin said as he pointed to the door. "Actually, the door isn't broken but the key pad is."

Cyborg looked at the key pad, made a few adjustments and typed in a new secret code and then the door opened to reveal a large room with candles lighting the room. Everyone looked in shock at the size of the room, supplies filled the room, there are beds one side of the room and food and other supplies on the other side of the room. The titans looked as far down as they could but the room seemed to be endless.

"This is excellent, my men will now have a place to stay and food to eat." All of Kirlin's men rushed into the room and started eating but they only ate so much as to not run out of food which was hard for them to imagine but they didn't want to take any chances at times like this. "Now my friends, let's head back upstairs and get you ready for battle." Then the six headed back upstairs and into the common room. Then Kirlin pointed to Raven and Starfire. "You two had the bow and arrows." He said as he handed the weapons to them, then pointed to the other three. "You three are sword fighters." He said handing them their swords. "You five are great without shields. You had an army of one thousand against you and you took out more then half by yourself. That is why you don't have shields of course the archers can't use a shield and their weapons so of course they wouldn't be able to use swords in the first place. You are very lucky that the enemies you fought were the weakest of the enemies." Kirlin said as he continued to explain everything to them seeing how the titans all have confused looks on their faces.

"What exactly did we fight Kirlin?" Robin asked curiously.

"You fought the skeleton army. They are easily killed but they fight with great strength. Now, you must go north to the village. My men will go in a different direction but you must be careful my friends, the village is big and has many dangers now. Scareth is the one in charge of this whole thing. He wants you dead and won't stop until it is either you or him. No go and there will be some friends in the village but they are hidden away so that they will not have to fight. You will have more explained to you later, now you must go." Kirlin led the five to the door and let them be on there way.

The titans walked for hours until they saw a giant gate that appeared to be the entrance to the village. "Ok titans, whatever is going on here, we will end this and get the world back to normal." Then Robin opened the gate and then saw a group of skeletons in armor. The skeletons turned around and blew a horn. "That can't be good." Right as he said that, ten more skeletons appeared. "Titans, Go!"

**A/N: That is the first part of the village. Please review and thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Village Part 2**

As soon as Robin told them to attack Raven and Starfire dropped their weapons and tried to use their powers but nothing seemed to be happening. "Robin, our powers aren't working!" Raven yelled to their leader.

"Neither is ours Robin." Cyborg said though technically Cyborg doesn't have powers but that is beside the point. Cyborg and Beast Boy picked up their weapons and charged at the creatures. Starfire had already picked hers up and headed further away and waited for Raven to pick up hers and get out of the way. Right as Raven was about to pick hers up, a skeleton went to swipe at her but Raven did a back flip and at the same time grabbing her weapon and then ran over to Starfire and turned around next to her. Both girls looked over at the boys to see how they were doing and noticed them doing really well. Cyborg and Robin doing well didn't surprise them; it was Beast Boy that surprised them. They have never seen him use any kind of weapon other then himself so to see him fighting well with a sword shocked them. Raven and Starfire quickly snapped out of their shock just in time to see four skeletons heading their way. Both of them pulled back on their bows though they weren't positive what it is they were doing and each shot one arrow hitting two of them in the ribcage making them fall backward and onto the ground The other two were getting to close for them to shoot at and they ran back a little but by the time they turned around, the skeletons had managed to get closer. Both of the skeletons slashed at them but Raven and Starfire used their bows as shields. Unfortunately, their weapons broke leaving them without any weapons.

Further away fighting in their own battle were the boys slashing anything that came close to them. Robin had been taking on five skeletons on at a time and killed three of the five and then had to start going on the defensive. After a few swipes here and there, he finally finished off the two skeletons just as Cyborg and Beast Boy started to run outside the gate.

Beast Boy had been taking on four at a time while Cyborg had three on him. Both of them got back to back so there were now seven attacking them. Beast Boy and Cyborg had come up with a strategy to take out the seven skeletons. Beast Boy, in the process of jumping into the air saw one of the skeletons jump into the air as well but Beast Boy got the first swing and killed the thing as he landed on Cyborg. Now that they were down to six, three tried to attack Beast Boy who easily killed the ones jumping for him. Beast Boy saw two of them jump from opposite sides so he flipped Cyborg so that he did a flip into the air and the two skeletons stabbed each other and throwing Cyborg into one of the skeletons. Cyborg killed it and then flipped around and slashed the two charging at him. Cyborg was about to go help Robin when Beast Boy stopped him. "Robin will be fine Cyborg, let's take the ones out that are chasing Raven and Starfire." Cyborg nodded and they both headed out of the village charging at the skeletons.

Raven and Starfire knew they were dead without a weapon and the two skeletons kept getting closer and closer no matter where they ran to. They ran a little more getting tired then turned around to see two swords coming at them. Both of them closed their eyes and waited to get slashed but it never happened. When the two girls opened their eyes, they saw two swords cut right threw the two skeletons. Once the skeletons fell to the ground, Beast Boy and Cyborg stood there with their swords pointing down diagonally. "You girls ok?" The two boys asked concerned.

"Yeah, were fine now but we don't have any weapons now." The two girls looked at where they had dropped their broken bows. Then Robin came up to them wandering what had happened. Raven explained and then they went back into the village.

"Ok, Beast Boy and Raven, you two go in one direction to see if there are any people here that will need help. Starfire, you come with me and Cyborg, can you handle yourself?" Cyborg nodded and they all went their separate ways. "Starfire, are you ok?" Starfire nodded and got closer to Robin to feel better protected. Robin felt a little uncomfortable but was ok with it since she didn't have a weapon of her own at the moment.

"Beast Boy, I don't do this often but thanks for the help, I thought I was dead for a second." After thanking him she gave him a slight hug. Beast Boy never did get a hug from Raven very often so he let it go on as long as possible. Besides, he felt like he was able to protect her this way. They came up to their first door and Raven let go so that he could get ready incase they were attacked. Then Robin called to them asking if they had found anything yet.

Beast Boy heard Cyborg say no. "We had just got to our first door Robin! You do realize that you were closer to the doors on your side then we are on ours!" Beast Boy yelled out to Robin who then nodded his head. Beast Boy opened the door but found it locked so he knocked on the door. "Is there anyone in there?" Beast Boy asked then got his sword ready again just incase. When the door opened, it revealed a young women with a sword in hand. "Robin, we found someone!" Beast Boy yelled to their leader. Robin rushed right over.

"Are you the Heroes here to save us?" The women asked shakily. They replied with a yes and they were let in right as Cyborg arrived. They walked in and headed down some stairs that had been built in not to long ago from the looks of it. Then the women pointed to each person in the room as she explained who they are. "This is my father and mother and they are very weak. This is my husband and then there is me. We have been hiding for quit some time now and we're running out of food. I assume you were sent by Kirlin." They nodded and the women continued. "Good, we have some new weapons for you. They will be of much more help to you later on." She said as she handed the five some new weapons. "These are stronger then the ones you currently have. I am sorry that we don't have time for introductions. We need you to take care of this giant creature that keeps us from leaving our village in order to get food and other supplies. You must hurry we only have at the most ten days left. I know that sounds like a lot of time but this is a big village. Now go and hurry please. If you can get rid of that monster, we will reward you with one thousand gold. Now go." Then the women sent them on their way wishing she could have offered some food to them.

"That was interesting; well we had better get going." Robin said but as they started to leave, the women appeared. Then she quickly gave them the keys to the gate, bridge and warehouse then went back inside the home. They walked up to the gate and unlocked the door. This time however, they hid after pushing the door open to make sure that they weren't seen by anything. Luckily there was nothing there and they entered the graveyard area of the village which creeped them all out, even Raven. Instinctively Raven went and put her arm around Beast Boy and Starfire put hers around Robin. They slowly walked around the area for a while to make sure that nothing snuck up on them. "I think were good, let's go." Then they got to another gate but it wouldn't open so they went to the front of the church that was at the top of the hill.

They were almost there when they heard noises behind them. They turned around and then saw at least fifty skeletons behind them. "Everyone, get into the church." When they got up to the church, they had been able to enter and they locked the door behind them. They looked around for a while and saw that the place was huge. Robin however saw someone at the higher level and raced up to the top with the others behind him. When he reached him, he saw that it was an older man in about his fifties. "Sir, are you ok?" Robin asked making sure that he wasn't hurt.

I am fine young hero, don't you worry about me. I am glad that you have arrived here, I wasn't sure how much longer those things outside would stay outside. They are almost through the back of the building and I can't get out the front for the fact that they are out there. Please help me keep these things out." Robin nodded. "Good, it is ok if you use your weapons here, oh and take this." The man handed the five some bread and continued to talk as they ate. "This place is no longer a holy place." Then the man pulled out a pretty big sword and swung it around skillfully. "Now let's kill these things."

By now they had finished eating. "Raven, Beast boy, you two get up here facing down there. Starfire, you and Cyborg stay up here and get there backs while I take down there." Then Robin jumped onto a chandelier and quickly got to the bottom. The man arrived at the bottom shortly after. "You shouldn't be fighting, go hide."

The man laughed and shook his head. "No way, I have been hiding the whole time besides, I fought them on the way here, and I can surely fight them now. You'll need all the help you can get." Robin would've argued except that the skeletons had broken through the wall so he just accepted it.

"Ok but lets stay out of Ravens way." Then the two backed up a little to give Raven clear shots. Then a dust cloud formed and in they came.

**A/N: This is the first big battle. Thank you for the reviews and please keep writing.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Village Part 3**

"Ok everyone, get yourselves ready. Raven, Fire at will, Beast Boy, How is the back of the church?" Beast Boy turned around and saw a lot of skeletons coming in. "Beast Boy!" Robin yelled after not getting an answer.

"We have trouble Robin, They're coming in and they're coming in fast. Beast Boy said as he started blocking and slashing away at the oncoming skeletons. Then he turned around and let Cyborg take care of Starfire. He looked around as he fought to see if there was some way to slow the skeletons down. Then he saw some chandeliers above the staircase and made his way to the closet one and slashed it down causing a block in front of the skeletons. Then he turned and slashed one that just about hit Raven then continued on with the fight. "Cyborg, how are you two holding up?"

"We're fine for now but our archers will eventually run out of arrows and there are more skeletons then there are arrows."

"Robin, what do we do when Starfire and Raven run out of arrows? We need they're help to, we can barely fight them as we are now." Beast Boy looked slightly worried but quickly regained his fighting face and kept slashing at them.

"How about we worry about that when that happens, what do you say?" Beast Boy didn't like the idea but they weren't in any position to argue about it.

Meanwhile in the distance is a person that looks like a ninja. She jumped from rock to rock crossing on the rocky side of a bridge that wasn't even down so she could cross easily. She just hopped on the steep side of the mountain. Once she crossed the bridge, she jumped on the pole that held the metal part of the bridge. She looked off into the distance and saw skeletons coming up the hill toward the church. She quickly dashed toward the church hoping to get there in time.

"Raven, how many arrows do you have left?" Beast Boy said wondering.

Raven turned around and frowned. "I don't have any left Beast Boy; I am all out of arrows." Raven said as she ducked a blow from the skeletons sword.

"Watch out Raven, hop back." Beast Boy said as he stabbed right through the skeleton then whipped around and slashed through another. "Robin, we can't keep this up."

"I know Beast Boy, but we have to try." Then the older man got stabbed by the sword of one of the skeletons. Robin saw this and slashed it right across the neck. "How is Starfire Beast Boy?"

"She is fine for the moment and so is Raven but this is becoming too much to handle." Beast Boy said as he slashed a few more but then had his sword knocked out of his hand. Beast Boy quickly and accurately kicked the skeleton backward and down the stairs causing them to fall like dominoes one right after the other. Then he saw Cyborg had his sword knocked out of his hand as well. Starfire had just run out of arrows and was now falling back toward Raven. "Robin, everyone has lost there weapon, all we can do now is punch and kick. Robin, we're screwed." The skeletons had just surrounded everyone ready to finish them off when a crash was heard and smoke filled the room.

Nobody could see a thing but they did hear something but none of them could understand what was being said. The smoke had finally cleared and the skeletons were gone. Everyone looked around in amazement at what had just happened. Was it a miracle or a coincidence, they weren't sure but they knew they heard someone talking but whoever it was, is now gone. "What happened?" Beast Boy asked as he went and picked up his sword. Then everyone upstairs walked downstairs. Then everyone looked at their leader holding the old man. "Robin, what happened?" Beast Boy asked sadly.

"They got him, now he's dead." Then a bright light flashed and everyone shielded their eyes. When the light vanished, the ghost of the old man appeared. "What the heck?" Robin asked confused.

"Robin, thank you for everything but I must ask you not to cry for me, any of you. You have released me from my prison of life." Everyone looked at him confused. "You see everyone, I wasn't supposed to be alive; I was cursed for reasons I don't know of. Ever since I was brought to life, this church's defense against evil vanished. Before that curse was placed on me, this church had a holy spell placed on it and so no evil could enter. I had to die defending the church with the help of friends before the spell could be returned and now thanks to you five the spell can be returned to the church." The ghost of the man said a very powerful yet very reverent spell and before they knew it the church started to move. The church grew in every direction; another layer had grown so now there are three levels to the church. Hallways started to form, the chandeliers had turned on making the room bright and those that were broken had been fixed and put back in their correct area. The seats had been restored and everything had been returned to normal. The titans looked in awe at the sight of it. "The church and the ground it is placed on have returned to its normal state, thank you my friends." Then he disappeared leaving the titans alone in the building.

"Well, we had better go on our way then, come on titans." Robin said and then they all walked out of the church and saw the sun bright and welcoming. When they looked at where the graveyard was, they saw that it had disappeared. In the graveyards place was a willow tree that seemed to sparkle in the suns light. Never had the titans seen anything like this but they knew that they had to keep moving forward. With one last glimpse of the beautiful scenery, they walked off onto their next destination. They had walked for a relatively long time but soon saw a bridge that needed to be lowered in order to get across. Robin thought for a minute and then remembered the key he was given. He looked around and found the key hole and inserted the key. The bridge lowered and they were free to walk across. They weren't sure how good of time they were making but they didn't bother to try and figure it out.

Once they were across the bridge, it had all of a sudden gotten dark. "Hey robin, look, there is a forest, do you really think going into a forest is a good idea?" Beast Boy asked almost afraid to go into the forest. Robin didn't give a direct answer; he just told everyone to hurry up and that the faster they get through, the better. Beast Boy sighed but didn't bother to argue. Then Beast Boy thought of something. "Hey Robin, this doesn't look like anything that we have seen in Jump City, so my question is where are we."

Robin thought for a minute and realized that Beast Boy was right. "I'm not sure Beast Boy but I have a feeling that if we plan on getting out of here we had better hurry."

"Hey, Starfire, did you notice that when we shot our arrows that mine turned black and yours turned green?" Starfire hadn't paid attention but she did remember an odd color to her arrows and she nodded. "I want to think that our arrows were powered by our powers that we don't seem to be able to use." Starfire thought about and then told Raven that she agreed with her. As they walked, Raven saw something lying on the ground and went to see what it was. "Starfire, come here, I found some arrows." Starfire rushed over and picked up some of the arrows." Everyone else is now relieved that their friends have acquired some more arrows for themselves and then they continued on their way. They had walked for a while and finally saw a small light at the end of the forest.

Then Raven saw something out of the corner of her eye and pulled out one of her arrows and she shot at whatever it was she saw. The arrow flew and hit a tree but it still glowed black. Then the others saw something moving and they put themselves in a circle back to back. The titans kept on their toes waiting for whatever it is to stop moving so that they could get a clear shot.

In the top of the trees was the ninja girl who had appeared earlier and watched as the thing circled the five heroes.

The titans then saw it move again and again. It had started to pick up speed and finally unexpectedly stopped. The titans waited in silence and a few seconds later it jumped out and both Starfire and Raven shot at it missing it and their arrows hitting the trees behind it still glowing after they hit.

The creature was just a few mere inches from the titans and was about to attack when someone came and tackled it to the ground. The person looked like a ninja and moved like one too. The ninja girl kicked it away and three short knives like things came out of her suit and she stabbed the thing in the gut and then flipped over the thing and stabbed it in the back. The thing turned around to see the ninja jump into the air took out all three of her knives from each hand and they seemed to magnetically combine into two three pronged daggers. When she came down, she slashed through the creature vertically though - not in half - with both daggers and then stabbed it right in the head. The creature fell down, black blood flowing all over the ground. Then she walked up to the titans and took off her mask. "You ok, those things are called crypts and they are very deadly in the dark. Not only are they dead but they are also very quick. To kill them easily is to get them in the sunlight, they move slower and are weaker when they attack but they are still very deadly either way so unless you move fast, don't get to close. Raven, Starfire, Take these daggers, they aren't as good as mine but they will give you a little extra fire power. You five had better leave now before more crypts show up." With that she left.

The titans are grateful to her for helping out and they left the forest. When they had reached the other side of the forest, it is snowing. "Seriously, could the weather get any weirder?" Beast Boy said and now wished he could transform into some kind of animal. Now all the titans ware shivering. Then the titans saw a big building and hurried to get into it but even then it is cold. Then noises were heard.

**Past Reality**

The ambulance arrived and had taken the titans to the hospital. A doctor came up into the room that they were placed into and checked out the titans vitals and assumed that they had just been knocked out and thought they may wake up in a few hours.

**Present Reality**

The doctors were now very worried about the titans as they had been unconscious for three days and now they seemed to be very cold. "How is this possible, one second they are warm and now their freezing. What is going on?" All the doctors now very concerned and worried.

**A/N: That is it for chapter 3. I hope that the end of this chapter has helped you to figure out where they are. Thank you for reviewing and please continue to review. I really enjoy your reviews and once again, thank you for your reviews. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Village Part 4**

All around them were noises then eyes came out of nowhere. A light turned on and bats flew from every direction. "What are bats doing in a place this cold?" Beast Boy asked confused. After the bats quit flying around the room, the titans finally were able to calm down. They looked around the building and knew that they haven't arrived at the warehouse yet because if they had, they would have had to use the key that was given to them.

Then they heard the voice of a man but couldn't find the person. "Titans, split up and look for the person." Raven headed up the stairs, Beast Boy found some stairs heading into a basement, Starfire, Cyborg, and Robin went into the different rooms.

Raven had been upstairs for a while now and had found nothing but dust and webs, so she headed back downstairs to find Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire just coming out of the rooms. Everyone was about to tell what they found when Beast Boy yelled from downstairs. The four titans quickly made their way down the stairs and found that there were at least ten different rooms. They yelled to Beast Boy to come show them where he was but they got no answer in return. The group ran down the hall to see if Beast Boy would be in the center of the doorway so that they wouldn't have to check every room. They had checked every room but no Beast Boy.

Then Raven leaned against one of the walls and she went through. The rest of the group followed and looked in shock at what they saw. In the room was Beast Boy frozen as if he had been paralyzed. Then they looked at the rest of the room and noticed blood on the walls, ceiling, and the floor. Then they found a man in the corner hiding half of his body which was soaked in blood. Robin being the leader ran up to the man and made the person face him but when he did, Robin noticed that his arm had been ripped off. Robin had never been so scared in his life or maybe it was disgusted but either way, he felt bad for the man. Robin picked up the man getting blood all over him and carried him out of the room with the others quickly following behind him. Robin set him down and tried to talk to the man. "Sir, what happened here?"

The man had said only one word. "Crypts" Robin backed off and then the man started talking again in a weak and shaky voice. "This place is the warehouse that is usually a sanctuary for humans but the Crypts broke the lock and killed many. I am lucky to be alive. If it weren't for that ninja woman, I would be dead but unfortunately she could do nothing for me. If a Crypt bits you or even scratches you, they have a most deadly poison that is injected. It slowly kills you but enough, I have some" The man coughed up blood and continued to talk. "I have some information to give you but I must hurry. There is an underground shaft that has never been used since it was taken over by the Crypts. They do have a weakness other than light. There weakness is there back, so get a good hit on their back and they will die but if they hear you, you will"…cough; cough..."you will have to fight them the old fashioned way. The monster that has kept us from leaving is called a Berserker Crypt and it can only be hit in the back but it will take more then a few hits for it to die. Also"…cough; cough…"if can see from a long ways off and its hearing is excellent. The" The man coughed again and fell over dead.

Robin shook the man to try and get him to get up but was stopped by Raven. "This isn't fair, why do people have to die so cruelly." Robin said angrily. "What was he even going to say?" Robin asked himself. Then everyone got up and picked up the man and took him outside. Robin and Cyborg made a small hole and put the man in gently then covered him up with the snow that was there. Then the five of them went to the other side of the warehouse and found the underground shaft. The five got onto the elevator and found that there was a switch that said manual. "Let's do this slow and quietly so we aren't heard." Robin said as they started down the shaft slowly. "Starfire, Raven, you two will sneak up on them and do the assassination. You two are the only ones that will make little noise and have small weapons that the other Crypts won't be able to see." The two titans nodded and pulled out their daggers.

Once they reached the bottom of the shaft, they didn't see a single Crypt anywhere. "Ok you two, be careful and keep low so they don't see you." The two nodded and started off when Beast Boy came up to Raven.

"Raven, be careful ok." Then he headed back to the others.

"I think friend Beast Boy likes you friend Raven." Raven slightly blushed then brushing off the thoughts in her head so that she could be fully focused. The two continued to walk a little way and then heard some voices coming there way and they hid in a dark area to wait for them to pass. Both the girls' hearts were beating to the flaps of a hummingbird. When the two passed the girls, the two titans grabbed them and quickly stabbed them hard in the back and threw them aside.

"Do you think that they can smell blood Raven?" Starfire asked.

"Don't even joke Starfire." Then Raven continued before she would have to explain to Starfire since she knew she wasn't joking. The two rounded the corner and saw two Crypts with their backs toward them. They quickly but quietly walked up to them but right as they reached them, Starfire accidentally kicked a rock and the two Crypts heard and they turned around. When they saw the intruders, they attacked but just missed and then Raven got her chance to stab one of the two and took it. Right after she finished off the one the other came after her but was stabbed by Starfire. "What do you say we don't make any more noise?" Starfire nodded and then saw four shadows but they are moving fast so both of them ran beside the rock and hoped that the Crypts would pass them which they did. Raven and Starfire quickly stabbed the ones closets to them and then reacted quick enough to stab the other two before they could turn around. "No more mistakes ok." Raven said breathing hard. The two turned the corner quietly and saw a huge monster in the middle of a hole. From the looks of the hole, it is about a football field long and deep. Their also appeared to be a big hole that seems to be covered up above them as well. The two went back around the corner and took a deep breath. "Starfire lets go get the others for this one shall we?" Starfire nodded and the two quietly walked a little ways and then started to run until they reached the beginning of the shaft. "Robin, we have a problem. The berserker Crypt, I think that's what the guy called it, is in the tunnel further down. We may have a problem though, He is taller than a football field, if you could stand a football field up, and there is no way close combat will work on this guy and we only have so many arrows." Raven said all at once just so she could take a longer breath."

"I am not sure what to do now." Robin said trying to think of a plan.

Behind them is the ninja listening in on there conversation and knew exactly what to do. With that she headed back to the village.

**A/N: The titans have finally reached the end of there journey or so it seems. Please review and thank you again for all the other reviews I received.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Village Part 5**

**In Reality**

Slade had been found and taken to jail a few days after the titans had been sent to the hospital. Slade didn't care too much though; since he knew what the titans were going threw but only to a point. What was happening, he wasn't sure, then when Slade had started getting comfortable, a police officer and the doctor from the hospital walked up to him. "Slade, what did you do to the titans?" The officer said not bothering to use any small talk on him.

"I don't have to say anything to you two about what I did to them." Slade said calmly.

"You do if you don't want to be killed. Right now we can assume that you have used something to slowly kill them. Since they are the heroes we have the right to execute you for killing them." The officer said loudly but not exactly yelling.

Slade thought about this and he does value his life so he figured that he had better tell them. "You want to know, ok. I sent them into an alternate reality but they never physically left, however, they can still die if they die in that reality. Knowing the titans though, what are the chances of them dieing?" Slade said making his point. "Whether they die or not is unknown to me. We will just have to wait till they finish their little adventure which here could take them a few months. It all depends on how fast they go threw their adventure and it will be a long adventure." Slade started laughing as the two walked away.

**Alternate Reality**

The ninja ran and ran as fast as her legs would go all the way back to the village. Once she got there, she went over to the home with the family and walked in. "Hello, is there anyone here?" she asked walking down the stairs.

"Come in, please come in." The women said to the ninja. "It is good to see you again, how are you?"

"I am fine but our heroes need some help getting past the Berserker. Stay inside and I will take care of it. Oh and get two thousand tons of cement after I leave." They nodded and then the ninja ran up the stairs and over to the exit where the Berserker appears.

All the titans looked blankly at the ground thinking of a plan. "Ok everyone, we only have one choice and that is to make a run for it. I can only hope that the Berserker is slow enough to get away from." Raven didn't think that that idea would be a good one, seeing how big the Berserker is but she figured that if they got there and didn't have a change of plans then she would speak up. Once they arrived, Robin saw the giant creature and changed his mind about making a run for. "How about we slowly walk around it until it sees us and then we make a break for it." Before anyone could object, the Berserker lifted his head into the air and then jumped up breaking the little ground there was above him. It jumped up and grabbed a ledge and made its way out of the hole. There was apparently more then enough room for it to stand up onto the ground seeing how it jumped out of the hole and landed on its feet. Then the titans saw someone waving there hand telling them to hurry to the other side and get out. As they ran they saw that it is their ninja friend. Though they are worried about her, they knew she would be ok.

The girl slowly walked out to the correct area where the monster would be and stood there. When vibrations were heard, she jumped out of the way and onto solid ground. When the Berserker landed, she ran to the other side of the hole and waved to the titans telling them to move it. When she saw that they were leaving, she looked back just in time to dodge the Berserkers attack. She quickly pulled out her daggers and jumped into the air and stuck the Berserker in the legs with her daggers. Then she continued to make her way around its body and onto it's back and stabbed it five times in the back before it grabbed her and threw her off. She got up and jumped into the air dodging the Berserkers swipe but got hit by the other. She flew into the wall of a home and fell to the ground. The Berserker threw both his fists into the ground and missed. The ninja jumped into the air and onto its back and stabbed it two more times causing it to wail and fall backward into the hole. She looked down and saw it on its back. "It won't stay there for very long. I had better hurry." She jumped down the hole onto the next level down and went after the titans.

The titans finally reached the other side of the hole and continued running. The tunnel they ran into had three different ways to go. "Beast Boy, you go down the one on the left with Raven, Starfire and I will take the one in the middle and Cyborg, you take the one on the right." Everyone took their separate ways.

Beast Boy and Raven ran through just to get to the other side as quick as possible. They had been running for what they thought to be at least five minutes before they saw the light at the end. "Good thing there was nothing in the way huh?" Beast Boy asked and Raven just nodded. Once they reached the other side, they both saw the others running through the opening as well. "Odd, they have three different ways and yet they all led to the same place." Beast Boy said slightly confused but shrugged it off. After looking around the room, they saw a giant cage. They walked up to it and saw thousands of people being locked up in it. Robin pulled out his sword and broke the lock after a few hits from his sword and a few kicks.

Everyone ran out of the cage happily just as the ninja walked into the room. "Everyone, hurry, there isn't much time to get out." She said rushing everyone out of the tunnel. Everyone had got to the giant hole and the people from above threw down a rope for them to grab onto. "Thank you!" She yelled up to the people above. "Did you get the supplies we needed?" The ninja girl asked getting a nod from the people above. Everyone was almost out when the Berserker started waking up.

"Beast Boy, hurry up." Raven yelled as Beast Boy climbed faster and faster as everyone started pouring the cement into the hole making it harder for the Berserker to get up. Beast Boy made it out just as the cement filled the hole. "I have to know one thing; when did you get that much cement?" The people had told her that it was right after the Berserker fell down the hole. "One more thing then; how did you get that much that quickly?" That was something all the titans wanted to know.

"We are very fast workers and very strong as well. It is something that we do all the time." The women explained to them.

Then the ninja girl took off her mask again and Beast Boy saw that she looked familiar. He hadn't paid much attention the last time. The girl had purple hair with two black bands in her hair. "You look familiar." Beast Boy said trying to think of who she reminded him of.

"Really; who?" The girl asked.

Then it hit him like a rock. "Jinx!" Beast Boy said shocking him self and the others but they did have to agree.

"Who is this Jinx?" She asked them then told them her name. "My name is Katherine. I guess I may as well explain to you who I am. I grew up in this village but my Parents died when I was seven because of a Berserker. My father was a great spell caster, and my mother was a ninja. I ended up with both of their skills and even learned a few of my own. These people here adopted me into their family. You met them when you first arrived here. Anyway, shortly after my parents died the world was taken by a maniac named Scareth as I am sure Kirlin has told you. I saw him not to long ago heading for the next area; he was able to pass the Berserker without trouble. His army was able to go around the whole area al together actually. He and his army are safe."

Then the small family walked up to the titans. "As we promised; one thousand gold." They said as the women threw them a sack.

The titans looked confused. "But you said that we would get the money if we killed the monster."

"Yes we did and though you didn't personally kill it, you helped get rid of the small Crypts that were in our way. As far as we're concerned, we owe you."

"Thank you, so where is this next area?" The titans asked.

"Head through the gate and follow the trial, it will lead you to the next task. Oh and take this with you." Katherine said handing Robin a horn. "When you need any help with anything, blow this horn and everyone you just saved will be there in a heart beat. But only call when there is an army of creatures. Don't worry; you'll know it when you see it. I will be following your path as well, so don't need to call me." Then she ran off in the direction.

Then her foster family came up to them. You are welcome back whenever you want. Take these special arrows you two. I know they don't look like much but they are strong enough to cut through two enemies at a time. Take this magical quiver that Katherine made a long time ago. It will make new arrows for you so that you don't ever run out. Every time you put a new type of arrow in, it will automatically know which ones to make but it won't work with more then one type of arrow in at a time. You will continue to get stronger arrows as you continue on with your journey so there is no need to worry. If you put in another type of arrow however, the current arrow will be converted into the new type. Now go young heroes and save us from Scareth."

Then the titans ran off to their next challenge.

**A/N: So now the ninja has revealed her name to the titans and they now have an army in their control, question is why weren't the people dead. Thank you for the reviews and please continue to review. Thank you.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Castle Part 1**

The titans all walked along the trail talking and discussing what they intend on doing after this fiasco is over. Raven slipped into the back and Beast Boy followed. Raven asked Beast Boy if they could talk a little before they have to battle again. "Beast Boy, I do have a question for you. I have to know, when did you get so good with a sword. You haven't ever used one since well, ever, so what's up? Raven asked curiously but when she saw the look on Beast Boy's face, she quickly regretted asking. "If you don't want to answer, then that is fine with me, I know what it's like to not want to open up about personal things."

Beast Boy really didn't want to answer but he felt that if he wouldn't open up, then how could he expect Raven to. "No, it's ok. It's just kind of painful for me to talk about but if I am going to feel better, I have to even though I don't want to." Beast Boy was trying to make a point with Raven but he was also being truthful. "A long time ago, after my parents died, I met a friend that would always have sword fights with me. They were actually stick fights but that is beside the point." Then Beast Boy heard Raven giggle a little. "Hey, you laughed."

"Sorry but that was funny. I know, how could you say something actually funny." Raven looked at Beast Boy and couldn't tell if he was hurt by that comment or just deep in thought.

"I don't get it; I wasn't even trying to be funny."

"I know but that is what would make you funny to people. Don't try and you can make people laugh." Raven said trying to make him feel better. "So where were you?"

"Oh, right. My friend and I would always have fights like that and so we both got really good at it. Then one day when we were fighting, a tiger came up to us and" Raven grabbed his hand and gave him an 'I'm sorry look.' "I had become Beast Boy by that time and so I turned into an animal and ran. I was so frightened that I had forgotten my friend and the last thing I heard was." Beast Boy was so choked up by this that he had a hard time finishing. Raven could feel a cold washing over Beast Boy and so she actually wrapped her self around Beast Boy to warm him up. Beast Boy felt this and smiled. She told him that he didn't have to finish. She didn't even need her powers to know Beast Boy was becoming distraught by the memories. "I have to Raven, I can't keep this bottled up forever. The last thing I heard was, 'Beast Boy, please help, don't let me die.' I was so scared that I just froze in place. I lost the only friend I had because I was a coward. I vowed that if I ever had to use a sword to help someone, I would. Till this day, I feel responsible for his death. I couldn't lose another friend because I was too scared to fight." All of a sudden, Raven felt Beast Boy warm up almost instantly.

"Beast Boy, I am sorry I asked you that question. It was none of my business." Beast Boy knew she felt bad but assured her that telling her made him feel better. "Beast Boy, how can you just tell people about yourself and horrible things that happened to you. Those things should be kept to yourself."

"No Raven, you're wrong. People need to talk about these things no matter how much it hurts to. I have never felt so good about myself until now. I bet that if you were to tell someone about your past, you would be able to feel emotions or at the least you would feel better."

Beast Boy has never hit her so hard with just a few words. Could she actually be wrong about keeping her feelings to her self? Should she actually tell someone about her past? Would she really feel better like he kept saying? She wasn't so sure anymore and now she wanted to talk about things that she would never tell anyone. Maybe Beast Boy is right about this, maybe she could at least feel better about herself. She had made up her mind, if she was ever going to feel happy about anything, she had to tell someone and that someone is Beast Boy. He had opened up to her, know she had to open up to him. It was only fair. "Beast Boy, I think it's tome that I talk about my past." Beast Boy opened his eyes in shock and got ready to listen. "You won't understand though, my past isn't so simple to understand like most people but I will tell you anyway." Then Raven started talking and after a few tears and pauses, she had finished.

"You were right Raven, I don't understand, but you can help me to understand. You don't need to be alone Raven and if helping me understand helps you feel like your not alone, then there is one more reason to help me understand." Raven had just opened up to him and he felt special in the fact that he was the only one that knew. Raven hadn't even told Robin any of the things she told him. She had so much to say about her good for nothing father and about her caring mother. He couldn't imagine what her life must have been like but he wanted to understand.

"Raven had just opened herself up to Beast Boy and he was right about her feeling better. It even surprised her that he is willing to understand her. She never thought that anyone would want to be her friend after what she had brought up but there was Beast Boy, wanting to understand her. He had actually said that he wouldn't let her be alone in this. She had never felt like she could actually be helped but here he was, helping her to feel better. "Ok Beast Boy, I will explain it to you the best that I can."

"I will do the best I can to understand." Raven smiled and started to explain everything to him and when she had finished, he had said that he understood a lot of what she had said but it was still a little fuzzy to him. Raven said that it is ok that he didn't understand everything but that she is happy that he even understood as much as he did. "Thank you Raven for opening up and helping me to understand you even if I don't understand everything yet."

"No Beast Boy, thank you for helping me to feel better." The next thing she knew she had hugged Beast Boy. The two blushed a little but before they could say anything, Robin had decided to finally say something.

"I think were here everyone." Then everyone looked forward and saw a tiny town in front of a big Castle. They walked in and ran into someone that led them to an inn to rest for the night. They hadn't even noticed that it was dark out so they followed the man to the inn.

**A/N: Here is where the next challenge starts and familiar people appear. Please review, and thanks for all my other reviews. I know that I keep saying that but it is polite. ****:)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The Castle Part 2**

They five walked into the inn and saw very few people but then most would be in bed by this time. The inn keeper led the two girls to their rooms and the boys to theirs. Luckily, the guys are straight across from the girls so they don't have to walk too far. Once everyone got settled into their rooms, everyone met in the boys' room. "Okay everyone, were here but only temporarily." Before Robin could say anymore however, a knock was heard. "Come on in." When the door opened, they were surprised to see Katherine walk in. "Hey Katherine, you need something?" Robin asked nicely.

"No but I do need to tell you something. In the morning, go find a person by the name of John or as he likes to be called Brother John. He will make you armor for your trip. He has good armor, but it still won't do a whole of good against the Crypts poison. It will protect you from serious injury though. I must leave now, good luck. Bring five hundred gold with you when you go to see him." With that she left.

"Well titans, it looks like we will be buying armor tomorrow. I guess that leaves us with half our money left. We had better get some rest for our big trip." Robin then headed to his bed and laid down making himself comfortable.

Then Starfire left to their room to change and then realized that she had nothing to change into but left anyway, not noticing that Raven wasn't behind her. "Beast Boy, could you come outside for a minute?" Beast Boy smiled since Raven had actually asked him to come out of the room instead of the other way around and so he walked out into the hall. "Beast Boy, I just want you to know that you have been a lot of help to me, thank you." Beast Boy welcomed her and started to leave when his arm was grabbed. "I wasn't done yet Beast Boy." Beast Boy apologized and leaned up against the wall. "Now I know I am not really one to talk but you don't need to feel bad about your friend. You were young and still couldn't control your powers yet. Besides Beast Boy, if you would have tried to save him you might have died as well. I can't imagine my life without you Beast Boy." Beast Boy looked at her with a happy expression. Raven blushed and ran into her room leaving a happy Beast Boy in the hall. Raven entered the room blushing and Starfire noticed.

"Friend Raven, have you embarrassed yourself?"

"You can say that, yes." Raven then walked into her bad and closed her eyes so that Starfire wouldn't bother her but actually sleeping is a different story altogether. Raven had been up for a while and couldn't stop thinking about Beast Boy and it was bugging her so. 'I don't really like Beast Boy like that do I?' Without her powers, Raven was finally able to think clearly without any trouble. Then realization hit her like a rock. 'I love Beast Boy.' Now Raven really couldn't sleep and walked into the restroom and grabbed a cup and filled it with water. Then she walked out of the bathroom and into the Hall to find Beast Boy standing there with a cup of water. "Couldn't sleep either huh?" Raven asked Beast Boy who just shook his head.

"Raven, what exactly did you mean by what you said earlier?" Beast Boy asked wanting to get the right idea and not jump to conclusions.

"When I said it, I wasn't exactly sure why I said it but after plenty of thought I realized that I actually, well, love you." Beast Boy smiled again but it wasn't a goofy smile that he would usually give but just a genuine smile. I guess we had better go to bed so that Robin doesn't yell at us in the morning." Then the two hesitantly went their separate ways. Raven laid down in bed and finally fell to sleep.

In the morning everyone was up and ready except for two specific titans. "Starfire; is Raven awake yet, usually she would be the first up." Starfire shook her head and then asked the same about Beast Boy. "No Starfire, he isn't up either. We may as well go get some breakfast and bring some up to them and hope that they are awake." Then they left to the kitchen downstairs.

When Raven woke up, she was greeted by the sun. She looked around and realized that everyone must have gone to breakfast without her. Raven got up and from the bed, got some water, and then headed outside and found Beast Boy just leaving his room. "It looks like we both slept in today, of course that is to be expected from you." Beast boy laughed a little.

"Yeah, well I wonder what everyone thought about you sleeping in." Raven just shrugged and she didn't really care. For once in her life, she felt truly happy. She didn't realize it but she gave off a small smile. Beast Boy saw this and involuntarily dropped his cup full of water and slipped falling flat on his face and started laughing. Then Raven really started laughing and started to help him up when the rest of the titans came into that part of the hall with food in their hands. Neither Raven nor Beast Boy noticed them and they just kept laughing. Then Robin cleared his throat. Raven and Beast Boy then noticed the rest of the titans but kept on laughing anyway. The group walked over to the two with odd looks on their faces which made it harder for the two to stop laughing. Robin carefully handed the two their breakfast. "Thanks Robin." Raven said finally starting to calm down. "We should probably go get our armor." She finished then both Beast Boy and Raven walked down the hall with Ravens hand on Beast Boys shoulder. They were now trying not to laugh.

The rest of the group gave surprised stares but quickly shook it off and followed the two titans out of the inn. As they walked, Cyborg was asking who Brother John is and so was Starfire but Robin wanted to know what was up with his two friends. "So Raven; you had a goodnight I take it." Raven just answered with a yes and continued on. "So what was so funny you two?"

"Well for one, the way you looked when you saw us and two, Beast Boy dropped his cup of water onto the floor which was actually very funny believe it or not."

Then Robin gave off a glare at Beast Boy. "Beast Boy, what did you do?" Then the two started laughing again. "Are you two ok because Beast Boy has never made you laugh Raven or anyone else for that matter?" Then Cyborg and Starfire ran up to them after getting some good information about Brother John.

"Robin, he is at the furthest end of the town." Cyborg said and then got a good look at Raven and Beast Boy. "Are they ok?"

"I don't even know." Robin said then rushed off in the direction of Brother John. When they reached him, they all had shocked looks on their faces.

"Hey Robin, doesn't he look like Brother Blood?" Cyborg asked checking to see if he was just seeing things.

"Yeah he does." Robin whispered to Cyborg. "Excuse me, are you Brother John?" The man nodded and then left. He came back with five sets of armor.

"I was told you would be coming today. I don't like to have to charge our heroes but even I need money to live." He explained to the five.

"That is ok; we were told it would be five hundred." He nodded and was given the money.

"Here you go you five." Then he saw the looks on the titan's faces. "As our heroes, you get it cheaper then everyone else as agreed on the town. The castle behind this small town of ours is very dangerous. So we have to pay the owner of the castle just so He doesn't destroy our little town. Be careful when you go in and good luck. There will be friends in there hiding out that have some things for you. Just be careful ok."

The titans thanked him and ran off through the gates and ready to get everything over with."

**A/N: Please review and once again, thank you for all my reviews.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The Castle part 3**

The titans had finally made there way to the castle and once they stood in front of it, the site was terrifying. They didn't even want to know what this thing looked like from up above. The castle had to have been at least 50,000 square feet guessing from just the length of the front. The height is just as bad, it is at least 30 feet high. The titan felt like ants' looking up at a regular sized house and not even that is a good enough description on how they felt. The gate itself is half as long or as long as a house by itself. They weren't even sure that is accurate. The titans slowly walked into the castle not bothering to even say anything. Once they entered, they could see many ways to turn and no one of them even wanted to think of how many enemies there are in this so called castle. One thing that went through there minds over and over is, 'How long did it take to build something like this? And how is it even possible?' and maybe even 'Why would someone want such a big castle in the first place?' They had never felt so uncomfortable in one building. They don't even know where to start even. Then Robin finally got the nerve to speak up. "Ok titans, I think staying together is our best option in this case." Robin said as they continued to walk forward. Then gates came down separating them so that it is just Raven and Beast Boy, Starfire and Cyborg, and then Robin. "Titans, is everyone ok."

Everyone nodded. "So it looks like we aren't being given a choice but to split up and hopefully meet up later." Everyone gave a sigh and they continued to go their separate ways.

"So Beast Boy, how do we plan on getting out of this?" Right as Raven had said that, Crypts came out from every direction. Since there are four different ways, they came from four different directions. "So not even funny." Beast Boy pulled out his sword and Raven pulled out her daggers and though they won't be very useful against these things, she is grateful to even have a combat weapon. Beast Boy and Raven got back to back preparing themselves. The Crypts launched themselves at the two heroes. Every time they got the chance they would stab one in the back. "Beast Boy, there are too many."

"I know but we have to try." Then Beast Boy slashed off the heads of most of them and cut the others in half. Raven had to keep moving because of her short ranged weapon. After ten minutes of dodging and slashing, they made it down to two left. One however went unseen by the two heroes. They killed the one off and finally relaxed. Then the one hiding jumped out and went for Beast Boy but was slashed in half as it came down.

Unfortunately Beast Boy was slashed in his shoulder by the claw that was reached out for him injecting the poison. Raven saw this and screamed. "Beast Boy!" She yelled at the top of her lungs as Beast Boy fell to the floor. "No Beast Boy." She said as she started to cry.

"Forget me Raven; you can't do anything for me." Then he fainted but not dead yet. Raven put her hand to his heart and felt it slowly fade until it stopped completely.

Raven laid there, her head on his chest. She didn't want to lose him but she couldn't do anything about it. Then she had a thought and went with it.

Robin had been searching around looking for the only way out. He had reached crossroads in the hallway and sighed. "Does this person really have to have such a big castle?" Then some small creatures came out of the dark areas and surrounded him. "Great, a new creature and me without, my friends." Then he charged at one of them and hit it with his sword killing it. "That was way too easy." Then a noise was heard which sounded like a very fast ticker on a time bomb. Robin jumped backward just as it blew up. "How do I kill all of these things without killing myself in the process?" Robin thought for a moment and then came up with only one solution. He had to do a hit and run maneuver. Robin ran by all of the creatures hitting each of them as he went. By the time he reached the end of the hallways that he had been running through, all the creatures had been killed and a few explosions could still be heard. After Robin caught his breath, he saw two other entrances to the left of him and then he saw Cyborg and Starfire walk out as if they hadn't had a single problem.

Cyborg and Starfire had been walking through the castle with no interruptions from any kind of creature. They were confused by this but also very pleased. "Hey Starfire, do you think the others are ok?" Cyborg said trying to come up with something to talk about.

"I don't know Cyborg but I do hope our friends are ok. I wish we were all together right now." Starfire said a little depressed.

"Yeah but we all know Robin would rather be here then have me here." Starfire looked at him confused. "Robin totally likes you and I mean he really likes you." Starfire thought about this for a moment.

"Well, we did kiss in Tokyo so I would hope that he likes me." Starfire said with a grin. "I can't wait to see friend Raven and friend Beast Boy to do the kissing." Starfire said seeing Cyborg smirk.

"Raven may have changed a lot Star, but she hasn't changed so much that she would actually kiss Beast Boy, has she?" The two thought about this and before they knew it they were out of the hallways or maze really.

Raven couldn't stand to see Beast Boy anymore like that and she finally left. Then a question came into her mind. 'What did I just do?' She had continued to walk for who knows how long. "I really have changed a lot since this whole thing happened. I am so dead when Robin finds out if he finds out. I don't have to tell him of course everyone knows he will find out on his own. I am so dead. He might understand though. Who am I trying to fool; Beast Boy is the only one that would understand. I know Cyborg will make fun of me." Then before she knew it she was in a giant room and found the others there waiting.

When they saw Raven come into view, they smiled but it didn't last long. They all ran over to her. "Raven, where is Beast Boy?"

Raven fell to the floor at hearing his name. "He's, he's dead. The last Crypt he killed had cut him with its outstretched claws. Even when they're dead they can kill." Raven then broke down crying again. Everyone looked at her and then went silent in remembrance of there good friend. Then the five continued on sadly and went through the next door and saw that they ended up outside. On the opposite side of a mini forest is another part of the castle. There didn't happen to be any doors on there side of the castle so they had only one option, they had to go through this small forest. Once they got into the small forest it was complete and total silence. This scared the five a lot and so the five kept on their toes. They continued to walk when they thought they heard something. Raven is in the back of the rest of them and when she flipped around a small but very quick creature was just a few inches from her face when a giant green creature hit it from the side. From the looks of it, the green creature looked like a Crypt. The green Crypt stabbed its claws right through the smaller creatures head killing it. Then the creature turned around with an angry look on its face. Raven was terrified by this until the Green Crypt transformed into something smaller. "Beast Boy!"

**A/N: Beast Boy's alive, what a shock. Please review and thank you for the other reviews. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: The Castle Part 4**

Beast Boy looked at his teammates with a happy grin on his face. "So, who missed me while I was unconscious?" Beast Boy asked seriously and yet very not serious at the same time so the titans really couldn't tell. He sounded like he was joking but he didn't look like he was joking. "Yeah I know, I was supposed to be dead but I do have a theory as to why I didn't die." To see Beast Boy alive was a shock especially to Raven but for him to have a theory on why he didn't die blew their minds. "Remember when the beast came into play after getting the toxic waste all over me?" Everyone nodded so he continued with his explanation. "Well I figure that since the Crypts are poison ness and technically in a way, so is toxic waste; the poison must have allowed me to morph into the thing that poisoned me which so happened to be a Crypt." Everyone nodded and then asked how he could use his powers all of a sudden when everyone else is still powerless sort of speak. "I figure that our powers haven't been taken away exactly but more or less disabled and used in different ways. I have a feeling that I will only be able use my powers as far as I get them or in other words, the enemies that end up hurting me, will surrender their power to me but they will still have it. It is complicated to explain." Beast Boy said giving everyone something to think about.

After the little explanation they continued on their way through the small forest. They had just reached the end when Beast Boy was scratched by something on the ground. All of a sudden he passed out or would have if he wasn't focused on getting through this place. He turned around to see what had hit him with an angry look on his face and saw a scared creature looking at him. Beast Boy grabbed his sword and stabbed it right then and there then turned and continued to walk. Raven had never seen Beast Boy with such determination in his eyes. He had so much strength in him and he didn't even shout from the strike to his foot. He was almost emotionless until he turned around one last time and gave everyone a smile. Once again though, it is a genuine smile and not some goofy one. Ever since this started, Beast Boy seemed to have grown up and she seemed to have become more of a child. Raven couldn't figure it out but it somehow happened that way. They finally exited the small forest and then Beast boy gave in and fell asleep on the hard brick below. Raven saw his body try to faint when he got stabbed in the foot but he didn't give in till he thought they were safe. Beast Boys words then hit her when he said that their powers may just be disabled. Raven has become more and more impressed with Beast Boy as they advanced through their adventure.

Then someone came out of hiding from behind a gargoyle. When the person landed, Starfire automatically pulled out an arrow on the person. The person held her hands up and Starfire was told to put her arrow away. "Hi, my name is Blackblaze, very similar to Blackfire." The titans looked in shock at the fact that they know Blackfire. "Yes, I know about my alternate form as does everyone else but most don't remember so I guess you can say that everyone did or does know. It is very complicated to explain. I have some things to give to you swordsmen. I don't blame you Starfire for thinking me to be your evil sister." By now Beast Boy had woken up but only heard a little of the conversation. "I want to give you these specially made swords. They are called Black Soul swords for the fact that they are not only powerful but they will rip through ghosts in no time. When you are near a ghost, the sword will glow and then when the ghost is close enough, the sword will reveal the ghost to you. The things that explode are called massive bombers, and the things that stabbed Beast Boy are called sleeping assassins. If they don't kill you, they will put you asleep. I have to go, good luck you five." Just as they left, their swords started glowing and out came twenty Crypts and a few of the Massive Bombers.

"Titans, go." Then everyone went into action. Raven and Starfire shot the Massive Bombers from a distance while Robin and Cyborg kept the Ghosts away as well as some of the Crypts. Beast Boy took on all of the Crypts with his sword and did very well seeing as he is surrounded. The battle didn't last more then ten minutes.

Raven then saw Beast Boy and saw that he had been scratched by the Crypts. Then she asked if he is ok. He gave her a smile and then replied to the question. "I'm fine Raven; I am actually immune to them since I can become one." Raven smiled in relief and hugged him. Raven then put her arm around Beast Boy's waist and they walked into the next room. When they entered, an arm grabbed them and pulled them into a different room. "Who grabbed us?" Beast Boy asked.

"That would be me." A blue man said. The titans looked around the room and saw another man with a black and orange mask. "I am Slithe and the man there is Brian and we are part of the rebels. You can probably tell who our alternate forms are."

Then Beast Boy had a question that they all wanted to know the answer to. "If there are alternate forms to everyone, then where are our alternate forms and are they the good guys?"

Then Slithe spoke up and answered the question. "Yes you are good here as well and as for your alternate forms, they are already near Scareth and are waiting for you to arrive. Archers, allow me to give you these Silver Head arrows. These arrows do much more damage then you other arrows and will go through up to five enemies at a time." Here, money isn't needed so we are giving these to you. You don't have much further to go till you reach Scareth. He will however take some time to get to, and with our heroes can't wait forever so you must hurry. Now take a rest here and then get on your way."

The titans were shown to a room behind the one they were just in. Raven then pulled Beast Boy aside to talk to him. They made sure to whisper to make sure that the others didn't cut into their conversation. "Beast Boy, do you think that things will go well."

"Raven, I know you better then that and I know you're not saying what you want to say." Raven of course acted like she doesn't know what he is talking about. "You know very well what I am talking about Raven. Though I am happy to refresh your memory. Does wanting something to remember me by mean anything to you?" Raven started sweating a little and then gave up trying to deny what he is talking about. "I thought so and I understand but seriously Raven, having a kid isn't the answer. We may be in our twenties but I would have rather been married first before I become a father. Raven, I don't love you any less then before but I have to say that I am surprised." Beast Boy said gently and caring.

"How can you possibly still love me after what I did when you were knocked out or supposedly dead, I know I wouldn't forgive me, at least not that fast anyway?" Raven said as she started crying. "I've turned into my father in a slightly different way that I don't know how to explain at the moment."

Beast Boy put an arm around her and gave her a kiss on her cheek. "Raven, No matter what happens; I will love you and in no way are you like your father. I love you Raven, and I always will no matter what you do." Then before Raven could say anything, Beast Boy kissed her to keep her from saying anything. Then they finally separated. "Do me one favor and don't ever do something like that again ok?" Raven nodded and fell asleep.

**A/N: Just for the record, I had forgotten to mention that the titans are twenty years old. Sorry for not saying that earlier but I forgot. Please review and thank you for all the reviews I have.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: The Castle Part 5**

When the titans had the rest they needed to move on, they thank the new friends and continued out the door. When they go out the door they could see a long hallway with ten crypts at the other end. The titans looked at the hall wide eyed seeing how long it is. "Titans go!" Robin said as they charged toward the Crypts. On there way there, two cages came down. One landed on Robin and the other landed on Beast Boy and Cyborg. Starfire and Raven turned around and heard Robin and Cyborg telling them to kill them and letting them know they could do it. Starfire turned around and readied an arrow but Raven continued to look at Beast Boy. Beast Boy softly nodded his head telling her that they would be fine. Raven turned around slowly and quickly got an arrow ready. Starfire had already started firing at the Crypts and killed three of the ten by her self but they got closer. Raven ran to the other side of the hallway and shot her arrows from there while Starfire kept the Crypts distracted. Raven started hearing very quite footsteps from above and held her arrow and bow in one hand. She saw a shadow and right as the thing was about to slash her, she flipped around pulling out her dagger and stabbing the creature right through the chest and then moved back so that she wouldn't get scratched by its weapon. Then she turned and slashed off a Crypts' head.

From the titans in the cage point of view, they saw her turn around; slash the creature making it fly into a wall and then moved out of the way. Then she turned around and with incredible accuracy slashed off the head of a crypt. Though whether it was luck or skill, they weren't sure.

Raven put her dagger away and shot the last three Crypts that so happened to be lined up in a row. After the last three crypts fell dead, the cages lifted up freeing the others. Raven took a breath and walked toward her friends who were congratulating them on the victory except for Beast Boy who had waited for Raven to catch up. When Raven had caught up to the others, Beast Boy gave her the biggest hug he had ever given anyone before and then Raven hugged back. The five walked the rest of the way to the door and opened it. In the room revealed a giant room with a throne in the back of it.

Then a deep voice was heard from above. "Congratulations alternate titans, I must say that I am impressed that you made it this far too bad this is the end of the line for you five." Then five other people came in from multiple places. The five looked like the titans and they knew that this must be the end of their journey. "So you five have arrived just in time to die." With that the voice left and they saw someone above them that looked a lot like Trigon.

"You, you must be Scareth!" Raven yelled.

"Very clever Raven, but it wasn't really that hard to figure out now was it." Scareth smirked then flew up into the air and vanished. Then creatures that they have and haven't seen before appeared.

"Titans go!" Robin said but was then cut off by the one that looked like Robin.

"There is no time for introductions, just take these swords (two for each person) and don't argue." The alternate form of Robin said. "You two, take these bow and arrows. The bow can be used like sword and the arrows will cut right through your enemies as long as it doesn't hit a wall first." Then everyone they met on the way, even the Brother John was there and Some were there that they didn't even know about.

"Weren't we supposed to get better armor before this battle?" Robin pointed out as their enemies were heading there way. The one that looked like Robin shook his head and told them to look down. Everyone looked down and noticed a different armor on. Everyone would have asked how they got the armor but they didn't have time. Everyone else had already joined the battle. Robin and his group charged into battle but even he is slightly nervous about this as he could see thousands of creatures in front of him. He was sure that everyone else feels the same way as he does.

Robin is right for the most part. Beast Boy was ok with everything seeing what he can do, he wasn't very nervous for him self anyway. He is terrified for Raven and the rest of the group but mostly Raven. He saw a balcony up above and saw Raven on one side and Starfire on the other.

Raven is above the rest of the titans shooting her arrows down at their enemies killing many at a time but there was no sign of them giving up anytime soon and she expected that. As Raven fought, she managed to see that a Crypt had past the group and made it up to Starfire who is oblivious to it. Raven took careful aim and shot the Crypt right off the balcony it was standing on. She looked down at the group and saw them doing very well. Katherine was skillfully killing each of the enemies that came up against her. Robin and Cyborg are also doing very well. Then she looked at Beast Boy and he was doing better then before. She had been shooting arrows the whole time while looking at her friends. Raven saw something that she didn't recognize come up behind Beast Boy and so she aimed very carefully and shot the thing right in the head right before it swung at him. Beast Boy saw it die and gave her a wink and continued fighting.

Beast Boy had been fighting long and hard. After a while he turned around for a second to see a thing fall down dead right before his eyes and then gave Raven and wink and continued fighting. After a few hours of fighting, everyone had started to get tired and the creatures were finally letting up. The room had been a battlefield, blood was everywhere and as good as they are, even the titans and the rest had gotten some really bad scratches. Thanks to the armor that came out of nowhere it seemed like, the poison from the Crypts had no effect on them. Raven seemed to get tired the fastest though and for what reasons, she wasn't sure .She retreated back down the steps and behind the battle to the safest place she could find so she could do the least amount of fighting possible. Finally after a few more hours, the creatures had been killed. Some are dead thanks to magic by itself. Raven had started feeling slightly sick all of a sudden and fell asleep.

**A/N: Sorry if this seemed a bit rushed but I am not that great with big battle scenes like this. Please review and once again thank you for all my reviews.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Into The Sky Part 1**

After a few hours of sleep, Raven woke up and found that she had been taken to the village. Everyone had waited for her to wake up to explain things to her. "Raven, our alternate selves are about to explain things to us. You up for listening?" Beast Boy said as he held her hand.

Raven nodded and the alternate form of Robin began to talk. "I am known as Nightshade, The green one here is likes to go by Beast Boy. I know that is your name so just call him BB. The half man half metal goes by, ok well everyone but me and one other goes by their alternate forms name. I have told them to switch to their real names but they refuse to. The one in the cloak goes by Blackwing. Everyone else for the time being on my team will be known as Star and Cy. Now down to business everyone. Scareth is very clever as to not being found if he doesn't want to be. We being the titans have found where he is and we are on our way to find him. We only have one issue though, we need the amulet of the bird and in order to get that, we have a long journey ahead of us. The amulet is found in the northern parts of the sky temple which is what used to be known as the temple of peace. Unfortunately, Scareth has hid the amulet somewhere in the temple and has set up a trap for us as well. Anyone who has tried to get the amulet more or less enters the temple, have been killed. The traps will be detected by Cy, and will be disabled by him as well. The biggest problem however is the puzzles that have been set into the temple. The temple is also beyond the castle so getting to the temple will be easy enough. We had better get some sleep so that we will have enough energy for tomorrow." Then the group headed for the inn that the titans stayed in before they ventured into the castle.

Now everyone had the same rooms they did before but now there alternate forms are with them. Raven walked outside her room that night and found Beast Boy standing outside by a window. Raven walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder but he just continued to stare out the window. "Hey Beast Boy, what's wrong?" Raven asked silently so she doesn't make to much noise.

"What happened to you Raven?" Raven just gave him a blank stare though he couldn't see it. "Why did you have to go and mess everything up? You were always doing the right things till you found you could feel emotion. You were right Raven, you have become like your father in a few ways." Beast Boy said coldly causing Raven to tear up. "Get out of here Raven, you aren't wanted here. Leave us alone and don't come back." Then he grabbed Raven and threw her out the window.

Raven woke up with sweat coming off of her and found that she had landed on the floor. 'What a nightmare.' Raven said to her self as she pulled her self back up onto her bed. 'Beast Boy would never say anything like that or do anything like that.' Then she walked out of the room quietly and found Beast Boy by the window. Raven slowly walked up to Beast Boy and put her hand on his shoulder hoping he would say something.

Beast Boy was startled by this and flipped around. "Hey Raven, you scared me. What are you doing up so early." Raven looked out the window and saw that the sun was just coming up. "Raven, hello earth to Raven." Beast Boy said waving a hand in front of her face to snap her out of her little trance she is in.

Raven snapped out of it and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry Beast Boy but I don't get to look at the sunrise very often." Then Beast Boy asked his question again. "I had a nightmare, so I came out her to get a breather."

"That explains the sweat. So are you as ready to end this as I am?" Beast Boy asked. Raven nodded and then kissed him just as the rest of the group walked out of their rooms.

"Oh friends Beast Boy and Raven, you are the couple?" Starfire asked excitedly causing the two to stop and turn around. When they turned, they saw everyone staring at the two happily but when they saw Blackwing and BB blushing; the two weren't sure if they are smiling at them or their alternate forms. Then both Beast Boy and Raven started laughing. "So you two are the couple, how glorious." Said the high-strung Starfire.

"We better get moving everyone." Nightshade said and so everyone headed downstairs and got some breakfast. After that they headed straight for the castle. After about half an hour, they had made it to the castle once again but now the castle had sun shining down on it and flowers were growing everywhere. The mote below that they somehow missed seeing before is now clean with fish swimming. They entered the castle and found all of their friends waiting. "Ah, Katherine, you made it here before us as always. Everything seems to be in order here."

"Yes, Nightshade, in fact we are busy cleaning up the throne room as we speak. The castle is ours once again." Katherine said happily to Nightshade.

"Very good and how is the sky temple?" Nightshade asked. From the look she gave him, things still aren't fixed there yet. "Where is Kirlin, is he there already?" Katherine nodded to Nightshades relief.

"He has taken the west and the east side of the temple in order to let you get to the amulet of the bird a little easier." Katherine then went ahead to help out.

"Ok everyone, let's get moving. It's time we end this once and for all." Then all the titans rushed toward the temple. Once they reached it, the titans looked in awe but their alternate forms just looked. "Amazing isn't it, well, let's go." Then everyone rushed forward and into the temple.

**A/N: Review please and thank you for the all my other reviews.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Into the Sky Part 2**

The Titans made it into the temple and then Nightshade spoke up. "Ok everyone, there are many ways through this temple and since we know it better then our alternate forms, we will take the harder way. Me and my group will head through the North West door and your group head through the North East door. As you can tell, the other two doors are closed which means they have been entered into already. If there is no longer anyone in that area anymore however, the door opens back up. Let's move out." Then the two groups went their separate ways.

"Ok titans, lets get through this as soon as possible." Robin said as a door was heard as it closed. After they walked through their door, it also closed.

They had been walking for thirty minutes making twist and turns and they haven't had any trouble and then they walked into a large room. Beast Boy then said something. "I don't see how this temple is all that dangerous considering how we've been walking for a while now and nothing has attacked us yet. Where are all the enemies?" Then thirty Crypts came out of nowhere followed by things that looked like Crypts with wings.

"You just had to ask, didn't you Beast Boy?" Beast Boy shrugged.

"Titans, go!" Robin said and then they all went into action. Raven and Starfire stood back and shot at the flying Crypts while everyone else went after the regular Crypts.

Beast Boy then tried to transform into his Crypt form but then got shocked from trying to. "What the heck just happened?" Beast Boy asked himself out loud. Then he picked up his sword and went after the Crypts. They seem to be moving very slowly for Crypts which gave them the advantage. "At least it isn't dark in here." Then the lights went out and shadows could be seen moving very quickly.

"I swear Beast Boy; you have got to stop talking!" Cyborg yelled at him. Beast Boy prepared his swords and slashed at the closest shadow as he spun in a circle trying to keep himself from being hit. Then Beast Boy asked how the Crypts manage to have shadows even though it is dark and nobody could answer that. After about thirty minutes of spinning around in a circle the lights turned back on. Right as they turned on, two of the flying Crypts where just inches from Raven but were killed as Raven brought here bow up into the air and slashed it mostly out of panic. Once the Flying Crypts were gone, a voice was heard.

'We are the Crypts, the ghosts, the Berserkers, the Morphers, and the Executers. We are all known as Corrupters and we don't give up or lose to the likes of you. In the order of master Scareth, transform and kill the intruders that dare to enter his realm.' Just then a Berserker came into the room through the wall that immediately fixed itself. On the opposite side of the room came an Executer and through the middle of the room came ten Morphers. The titans looked in horror as they saw the Berserker come in with the other ten foot monster. Then when the titans saw the Morphers, they just about ran from the eight foot creatures. They had no place to run so they only had one choice and that is to wait till the Morphers reach them. They know they are in trouble and to think that they would rather go back to the time when Trigon took over.

"Raven, Starfire, head up the stairs and fire from there. Everyone else, kill the faster things before they reach Raven and Starfire. Don't let them through. Titans, Go!" Robin yelled but they didn't immediately go into fighting like usual. The Morphers ran up and they transformed their hands into swords as the two titans walked toward the titans as well. Every monster in the building had started attacking and the titans don't have near enough room to fight all of them at once. Once the Morphers reached the titans which didn't take long, they swiftly slashed and not letting up keeping the titans on defense. There only plus is that Raven and Starfire are up above shooting the ones closest to them. Unfortunately the Morphers could jump up to the next level and started attacking the two girls. They still had three Morphers left by the time the two titans reached them. The three titans jumped out of the way of the two monster sized creatures and ran up the stairs with the three Morphers following. Raven and Starfire shot the three Morphers so that they are left with the Executor and the Berserker.

The Executor has a giant axe which didn't help the titans anymore even if axes aren't that great for fighting with unless your skilled with it. The two creatures broke the upper layers that the titans are on and caused them to fall through and then the upper layers fixed itself just like the wall. This gave the titans the opportunity to run from them so that they could figure out how to take the two down. Raven and Starfire had managed to get a arrow off into the back of the Berserker which just made it made. 'Where, is Katherine when you need her?' Beast Boy asked himself. They had no way out and they could barely beat the Berserker by itself when Katherine was around. How they planned on beating it and a Executer by themselves, well they are hoping for a miracle. They have no idea how they planned to kill both so the girls went after the Berserker and the boys went after the Executer. When the boys slashed at the creature, it blocked every attack and seeing as it has a giant axe, it isn't to surprising. "Cyborg, Beast Boy, attack from the different sides, it can't block every side of its body at once." The three titans did just that and attacked at one time from different sides and every attempt was blocked skillfully and quickly. The titans looked wide eyed and each of them was thrown into a wall from the back of the axe. 'How are we going to do this?' Beast Boy asked himself as did the other two titans.

**A/N: The titans are in some bind now. Thank you for the reviews and please review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Into the Sky Part 3**

**Reality**

In Jump city, the villains have been doing what they do best ever since they heard that the titans have been knocked out into a coma. Now titans east have been called into the city to help stop them but unfortunately they haven't been able to keep up with their city and Jump city. They have run back and forth trying to help both cities but as soon as someone is stopped in Jump City, they have to run home to take care of their city. They tried to get help from other titans; the only problem is that all the titans everywhere are being run around the world trying to help out another city. Without the titans around, the world has seemed to turn into one giant mess. Never have the titans been so tired in their life. Eventually, they just went home and collapsed in their tower and the rest of the titans had also given up on trying to help other cities. The world is falling apart and nobody is here to do anything.

**Alternate Reality**

Nightshade and his group had made it to their room and right as they entered, one Executer and two Berserkers came into the room. "Is that the best Scareth can do, this is child's play. Titans, go!" Nightshade yelled and his team ran off to fight. BB, Cy, and Nightshade all went after the Executer. Nightshade attacked and is blocked but he kept putting pressure on the creature. Then BB jumped into the air and attacked and is also blocked but as soon as he got blocked Nightshade hit the thing in the leg and caused it to fall to the floor. Then Cy hit the Executers arm and cut it off leaving it with one arm. BB jumped into the air again and slashed off its head with one swipe.

Blackwing and Star went after the Berserkers. They each jumped onto one of the Berserkers and made their way to the back and knocked it to the floor stunning the creatures just in time to see Nightshade, Cy, and BB run up to them. They took their swords and stabbed the creature in the back with both swords and killed it. Then they did the same with the other one. "Like I said; child's play. Let's go everyone."

In the room with the other titans, Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy weren't doing so well against the Executer they are fighting but to their surprise, the girls have the Berserker going around in circles trying to get to one of them. Beast Boy is the closest to the Executer who is lifting his axe into the air and slammed it down. Beast Boy rolled over to the side and just missed getting hit by the axe. Then he noticed that the axe had gotten stuck in the ground and so he took this opportunity to jump onto the Executer and onto its head while he looked at the other two cut at its legs. Beast Boy crisscrossed his swords and swung them through its neck. Beast Boy jumped off just in time to see the Berserker fall onto its hands and knees. Then all three boys jumped onto the Berserkers back and all three lifted their swords into the air and stabbed it causing it took collapse the rest of the way to the ground. Then Beast Boy had the first words. "You know girls, you really had that Berserker going in circles and I must say that it was pretty hilarious." The girls thanked him and then he continued. "You know, for as good as the Executer is, he is pretty stupid." Then everyone laughed at that.

"You know Beast Boy, when you aren't trying to be funny, you really are pretty funny." Cyborg said still laughing a little.

"Yeah I know, I was told that once." Beast Boy said as he stared at Raven. "Come on everyone, lets get out of this place, all the blood kind of ruins the somewhat peacefulness of this place. Then everyone walked out of the room and into another room. When they entered the next room, they saw the others waiting for them not really paying attention to the rest of the room.

The alternate titans saw the titans coming and waved them over. "Good, you made it through but you took awhile to do it." Nightshade said.

"Of course we did, we had a flying Crypts, regular Crypts. Then we had to fight off Morphers as well as a Berserker and an Executer. I thought you said that we would have the easy way?" Beast Boy said complaining.

Nightshade laughed a little. "That was the easy side; we had two Berserkers and an Executer. That was the more difficult side. Though to be honest, I thought we were actually going to have a challenge and have to fight at least three Executers, and four Berserkers. What we had was just child's play to us five. You need some serious practice if you're going to help us defeat Scareth. Anyway, if you look ahead, there are two different paths to take, we will take the side to the left and you five take the one on the right. Both sides have traps but there are also puzzles mixed into the trap. As long as you do the puzzle correctly, the traps won't activate. We need to hurry, we are twenty days behind our target so if we don't hurry, the whole world will be destroyed. That means our world and yours. This thing may look like Raven father but here they are two completely different people. This means here, your Ravens prophecy has nothing to do with this." Nightshade explained to the others.

"That means that if he really destroys the worlds, then he actually wins." Robin said in realization. "We were able to defeat Ravens father so" but Robin was interrupted by Nightshade.

"It doesn't matter, this guy is stronger then her father and unless we defeat him soon, he will become invincible. Now no more talk, let's move it and get to the amulet on the other side." With that they went there separate ways again.

The titans went down the hall and saw that are above a river of fire. The hall is made of tiles that looked to thin to step on and there is only one row so one wrong step and they fall. "How are we supposed to get through this and what about the puzzle; what is it?" Beast Boy asked when a voice was heard.

'Titans, you have three days before I take over and you still have a long way to go. There is a hint.' Then the voice disappeared

"What is that supposed to mean." Robin asked confused as did everyone else except Beast Boy. Beast Boy had been looking at the long road of tiles they could step on.

'True that the hint about where the puzzle is doesn't make much sense. Unless you look at how the tiles are set up.' Beast Boy thought to him self. "Guys, I think I know what he is talking about. Just follow my lead." Beast Boy stepped onto the first tile and then the second but when he got to the third, he stepped over it and repeated the process until he got to the other side.

"Beast Boy, how did you figure that out?" Robin asked shocked and happy that he figured it out.

"It was so easy. He said that we only have three days till he takes over right." Everyone nodded. "Then he said we have a long way to go. The three days represented every three tiles. If we stepped on the third tiles, the whole platform would have fallen. That would have meant that he had taken over because the lava represents Scareth. The long way to go represented the length of the floor. It is long and so we had a long way to go." Everyone looked at Beast Boy shocked. They would never have thought that he would have figured it out especially since Cyborg had a hard time with it.

The alternate titans had a long road but it had spikes at the bottom. Then a voice started speaking. 'In three days the world will finally reach it's ending point. Have fun.'

Nightshade and the rest of them are looking at it but only BB wasn't confused by it. 'Points equal the spikes, three days equals every third step and the ending obviously means the end of the road. That must change the meaning of the three days.' BB thought to himself. He looked at the end of the road and saw a single wall. He saw that there are things to push in. 'That must mean every third block on the wall.' Then he had figured it out. "Everyone, follow me, I know how to solve this." Then they all chased after BB. BB pushed in every third block and the wall fell apart. Then the titans all rushed to the other side of the door and saw that the titans had just arrived as well.

"Here it is; the room that has the amulet." Nightshade said as everyone ran up and grabbed it. Then there was a big flash and they disappeared.

**A/N: I decided to make Beast Boy the smart one just because he needs a little glory now and then. Please review and thank you for all my other reviews.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Into the Sky Part 4**

The titans woke up a little later to find that there surroundings have changed. "Where are we because I know that this isn't the temple? The temple doesn't look like this." Beast Boy said confused as to where they are. The other titans had the same thoughts running through there mind.

"This is Scareths lair. We have been transported into the sky by the amulet; however the amulet is still in the temple. We have less then a day now to reach Scareth before he destroys the world." Nightshade said gaining every ones attention.

"I thought he said that we had three days to reach him?" Robin asked angrily.

"Yeah well, now we're down to less then a day to reach him. The amulet takes three days to complete it task. While the world below looks like time is speeding up, the world isn't actually going any faster. You probably didn't notice since you had fainted. There is no time to explain, let's go. You five go to the east, we'll take the north. Now go." Nightshade said as his team headed through the door ahead of them.

"Come on titans, let's go." As they continued on their way, Raven continued to think of things that have happened since they got here and how much she wants to return to her comfy bed back in the tower. After a few minutes of walking, they had finally arrived at a giant room.

"Seriously, what is with this guy and giant rooms?" Beast Boy asked irritated with everything always being so huge. Then he looked to the side and could actually see the others fighting a lot of Crypts and five Berserkers plus some other things. It frightened him and he turned his head away. 'No way could we have got that far into the sky, temple, whatever this place is. We can't possibly be that close to the end, could we?' Beast Boy asked himself. Then in came four Berserkers, two Executers, ten Morphers, and twenty Crypts. Everyone just looked shocked at the scenery.

"Titans go." The titans jumped into action taking out every single little creature while dodging the Berserkers and the Executers. After about twenty minutes of taking down the smallest creatures, that left them with three more types of enemies.

"Robin, what do we do, we can't take out every one of these things." Cyborg said blocking a blow from three Morphers. Then he slashed each of them in half before blocking an attack from another and then dodging two of the Berserkers that attacked.

"Well, we can't exactly fall back either, we have to get to Scareth and the door has been locked behind us and in front of us. We're kind of stuck." Robin said dodging one of the Executers and killing one of the Morphers at the same time.

Beast Boy looked to the side for a second to see how their alternate forms are doing and from the looks of it, they had already won. Then he looked to see if he could find the two girls anywhere. He found Starfire to see her doing well and then he looked around for Raven. She is doing really well to but then he saw a Morpher going at her. Beast Boy rushed over to Raven and right as Raven turned around, she saw the Morpher about to slash her and so she closed her eyes but nothing happened. When she opened her eyes, Beast Boy had stepped in front of her with both of his swords blocking the attack from the creature. Beast Boy lifted his swords upward causing the Morphers swords to go up with his. Quickly, Beast Boy whipped his swords to the side and slashed across its body and then slightly raised his swords some more and cut off its head. "Never attack her." Then Beast Boy stayed where he was and blocked the other Morphers from reaching her.

Finally after an hour of more dodging and slashing, they had managed to kill all the Morphers, two Berserkers, and all the Executers. The titans are now getting slightly tired but they still had enough energy to finish the last two creatures. "Beast Boy, Cyborg, help me take care of this one. The girls will take care of the other." Robin said as an army of Crypts came into the room. "Oh, come on." Robin said complaining but then out of nowhere, a giant fireball came up and blasted the creatures away. Then the titans looked to see where the fireball came from and saw that Katherine and a few others where on a dragon. Then they saw that the dragon was about to blast away the two Berserkers and they ran for knocking the titans off of them just before the dragon blasted them. Katherine and the others had jumped off the dragon and ran to the titans.

"How are you able to tame a dragon, they're supposed to be untamed able more or less controllable." Raven asked knowing how dragons are.

"As long as we hold this Dragon amulet, it will listen to us but only temporarily." Then the dragon flew off in the opposite direction. "It took us three days to get here but we made it. Now let's get going." Katherine said as they caught up to the others.

"Good, you're here. Katherine, thank you for the help with the dragons." Nightshade said.

"What do you mean by dragons, that is the plural form?" Raven asked.

"We had some help too, from some of the others, they had a dragon too. Now no more chatter, we need to hurry and get to Scareth. From the looks of it, we only have ten minutes before the world is a goner." Then the group headed straight ahead and through door after door ignoring any small time enemies that stood in their way or killing them on their way. They never slowed down to just fight. They had finally reached the giant room that they weren't even sure they could consider it a room. The place looked as if it has no walls at all it is so big.

Then they saw him charging up something from his hands and his eyes from the look of it. "It is too late Titans, your time is up. I win and there is nothing you can do about it." Then he shot two giant beams out of his eyes down at the ground. At first the original titans looked confused until the beams went through the floor and to every ones horror, the beam hit the village below and they could see everyone evacuating but not everyone could make it out.

**A/N: So they made it but they are too late so it seems. Please review and thank you for all of the reviews that I have.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: The Battle**

The titans saw all the destruction from up above. Then Beast Boy had thought of something. "Scareth!" Beast Boy yelled to the giant monster. Scareth turned his head and smiled. "I have a question? You said that the earth will be destroyed and that there is nothing we can do correct." Scareth nodded. "Well down there, you are correct, we wouldn't be able to do anything but what about up here in your own sanctuary?" Beast Boy asked.

"How can you expect to defeat me in my stronghold? You could attack all you want and there is nothing you can do to hurt me." Scareth said smirking.

"You're not invincible Scareth; you can be defeated just like your alternate form." Then Nightshade told him what he had said earlier about him being invincible.

"You should listen to him, don't fight and I will let you die quick and painless." Scareth said then glared at the boy trying to intimidate him. It didn't work to well as Beast Boy just glared back. The titans looked at the two of them staring each other down. If looks could kill, there would be nothing left of anyone. "A brave one you are. You want to test my strength, then come get me." Scareth said challenging Beast Boy.

"The titans will prove to you that anything can be killed, invulnerable or not." Then he yelled to the titans to go. They didn't really feel like they had much choice so they went with it. All the boys had gotten up close and the girls stood from afar since they are the ones with long distance. Then Katherine and her group joined in on the battle. After a few minutes of fighting, Kirlin came into the room with an army of thousands. Beast Boy had finally gotten a good look at his army and realized that his whole army was consisted of their world's allies and enemies. Even Rouge was there. Beast Boy then continued to fight off the creep until everyone was knocked backward. Then Scareth did something with his hands and the next thing anyone knew, there were dark clones of everyone. "Not like Trigon huh? You seem to be doing the exact same thing as he did Scareth." Then Beast Boy turned to his group of allies. "You know what to do titans. Everyone, attack someone other then yourself." Beast Boy screamed to everyone.

Everyone attacked someone that didn't look like them and in about an hour, all the evil clones were back in the person they came out of. Scareth then attacked everyone behind the titans including the alternate titans leaving them unconscious and leaving only the original titans to fight. The titans attacked Scareth without holding anything back. They couldn't seem to affect him in anyway and everything seemed hopeless and even Beast Boy is starting to lose confidence. "There has to be some way to hit him?" Then a flashback of Slade attacking the horn like things on his head weakening Trigon.

"Titans, aim for the horn things on his head. If he is anything like Trigon; that should start to weaken him." Beast Boy said as he ran at Scareth with determination in his eyes. Then the rest of them followed Beast Boy knowing that Beast Boy had a point with his weakness and hoped that he is correct. They had reached Scareth and tried to climb to the top of his head but couldn't seem to get high enough. After multiple tries, Beast Boy had finally reached the top and slashed at the things on his head. He couldn't believe his eyes, nothing had happened to him, not even a small groan of pain and the horns just grew back. Beast Boy was thrown off of him. 'How is that possible? He is right, he isn't anything like Trigon. The only way to defeat him is to be him but how?'

Then Scareth said something that broke his concentration. "How about you say goodbye to the one you love." Then it hit him like a rock. Beast Boy ran over to Raven and blocked the hit right before Raven got hit. "You fool, did you really think that you could stop my attack." Then Beast Boy had started to move to every ones surprise. Beast Boy got up and then started to change into something. He had continued to grow horns and claws, which for Beast Boy that is normal until he grew as tall as Scareth and actually looked like Scareth. "No, this isn't possible!" Scareth yelled.

Beast Boy turned around to face Scareth. "Oh, I think it is very much possible." Then he lunged at Scareth who blocked his attack. Beast Boy and Scareth then got into a brawl. Their hands were clasped together and neither of them was getting anywhere.

"How did you do this you little child?" Beast Boy then threw Scareth to the side and onto the ground.

"All I know is that every time that I have been hit by one of your creatures, I have been able to transform into that creature. So I figured I would try it on you and guess what, it worked." Beast Boy said as Scareth started making fireballs in his hands. Scareth threw the balls at him but Beast Boy absorbed the blast and threw them back at Scareth ten fold. Scareth didn't have time to make a shield around him self before he was hit by the fireballs. "You really are powerful and guess what, I know your weakness as well." Beast Boy smiled and then clasped hands with the giant demon again. "Titans, hit him on the bottom of his feet." Beast Boy said as Scareth shot Beast Boy with his eye beams.

"How dare you, you insolent child. You shall pay for revealing my weakness to them." Scareth said getting ready to hit him with all his power. He shot everything he has at Beast Boy and Beast Boy put up a shield for protection.

"Way to go Scareth, confirm your weakness to people, that was real smart." Beast Boy said sarcastically. The titans had made it to the monster just as Scareth stood up. The titans ran around to the back which made Scareth turn around. When he realized that turning around is a mistake, he had already been hit in the back causing him to fall on his face. When the titans saw him falling they moved out of the way. They ran around to the underside of Scareths foot and slashed him in his foot. Scareth screamed out and kicked them away knocking them out. Then he noticed that the others are waking up and he quickly destroyed the earth some more. Then he turned around and saw that Beast Boy had shrunk down to his normal form. Scareth smiled and went to attack when he got stabbed in the back. He grabbed whatever it is and noticed Katherine holding a bloody dagger in her hands.

"Well Scareth, looks like it we have found your weakness." Scareth yelled in anger and then threw Katherine to the ground just as he was bombarded by attacks from the many people. In about twenty minutes, Scareth had fallen to the ground. "it's over for you Scareth, you will never hurt anyone again."

**A/N: please review and thank you for the reviews that I have.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Home**

**Alternate Reality**

"Thanks for the help; if you ever need us, we're there for you." Nightshade said.

Then the world started to repair itself including the buildings. The titans watched the world transform from above. "Just like Trigon. He goes and the world returns to normal." Beast Boy said and then the titans fainted.

**Reality**

The titans sprung up from there long sleep and one of the doctors saw this and yelled for the others. "Wow, crazy dream." Beast Boy said as he slowly began to wake up.

"I bet it wasn't as crazy as mine." Cyborg argued.

"Mine had alternate versions of us and even the other enemies. Heck, Trigons alternate form was even there. First we started in a village, then we went to a castle and then into the sky. There is more to it then that but still." Beast Boy then looked at the others to see shocked faces. "What?" Beast Boy asked confused. Then the others said at the same time that they had that same dream. "Then was it really a dream."

Then one of the doctors took it from there. "You were all knocked out for two and a half months you five. No, that wasn't a dream and also yes it was a dream. Slade hit you with something causing you to fall asleep and end up in an alternate world until you finished. From the looks of it, you completed your task. I do have to talk to Raven though." The doctor thought about what to say and then figured that there was only one nice way to do this. "Raven, do you mind if your friends are here or should I have them leave? This may be personal, so if you want them to leave, I will ask them to leave."

"No, let them stay; besides, Robin will ask me about it later anyway." Raven said wondering what the doctor was talking about.

"Ok then." The doctor said. "First I must say that whatever happened in that other diminution happened here as well." Raven got a little nervous but quickly calmed down. "Raven, it seems that while you were gone, you well, to simply put it Raven. You're pregnant." All the titans except for Beast Boy stared at her wide eyed.

"Raven, how did that happen and who exactly is the father?" Robin said hoping that it isn't one of the titans.

Raven looked nervously at Robin and then pointed to Beast Boy. "It wasn't his fault though, he didn't know. Actually he did but he was somewhat knocked out at the time. It happened while he was supposedly dead. I am really sorry Robin, I'm sorry everyone. I'm sorry Beast Boy." Then Raven started crying and Beast Boy got up and put his arm around her.

"You don't need to apologize to me Raven, we already talked about this. Robin, I already know what you're going to say and the reason why I didn't tell you is because I was hoping that Raven would have said something. So Raven, are we going to get married or stay the way we are now. Unless you don't love me." Raven got up and kissed him softly, and then a light blew up scaring everyone. "So are we ok to go fight again?" The doctor looked at the five and nodded after warning Raven to be careful. "Ok everyone; let's see what the damage is."

The T.V. in the room is on and the news lady came on. "Now to a more mysterious problem. There seems to have been arrows appearing in random places around the world. The odd thing about these arrows is that they are glowing black and green. A giant hole has appeared in Canada oddly enough. Nobody was hurt at all luckily. Buildings seem to have giant holes in them as well but these incidents are in Oregon. No one can explain these incidents at all. That is all, back to you Jack." Then the doctor turned off the T.V. and walked out of the room.

"Our little adventure actually affected the real world. Since no one got hurt we'll just let it go." Robin said as everyone got off the hospital bed. Then the titans made it all the way back to the tower and called Titans east.

"What now?" Bumblebee said as she answered the call not knowing who it is. "Oh titans, I was expecting the Mayor from Jump City to call." She said embarrassed.

"So Bumblebee, you and your team have been watching our city for us huh. Thanks for the help but now go and rest, we'll take care of the villains in our city from now on." Robin said seeing a grateful smile on Bumblebee's face.

"Thanks Robin, Bumblebee out." Then the screen went blank.

"Ok titans; let's go send the villains back to jail. Titans Go!" Robin yelled as they went back into the city. Three hours later and all the villains are back in jail except for one. "Titans, Slade is still on the loose, let's go get him." After a few minutes of searching, they finally found Slade, apparently waiting for them. "So Slade, trying to get us killed in a different dimension?" Robin said accusingly and yet very correct.

"I am surprised that you made it out alive Robin. It looks like it is going to take a lot more then just another world to kill you five." Then Slade jumped at them and they attacked but as before neither of them were getting very far.

"We could use some help right now as much as I'd rather not have help, we don't have a choice at the moment."

Then there is flash blinding everyone and in front of the titans, were, the titans. "Told you that we're here for you if you need it." "Titans Go!" Both Robin and Nightshade yelled sending there team in. Slade looked at the group and went at them but this time, the heroes are winning the battle. Slade turned to run again but was stopped by the four girls.

"Not this time Slade." Starfire and Raven said at the same time and they attacked. Slade landed on the ground and this time, he fell unconscious from the blow he took. Then the alternate titans disappeared.

"That was odd but at least things are returning to normal." Then the titans left after the police took a knocked out Slade.

A few months later, Raven and Beast Boy had gotten married and four months later, Raven gave birth to a boy and girl. Many months after that, Robin and Starfire got married leaving Cyborg to the only titan dating. Two years later and Robin and Starfire had their first child while Beast Boy and Raven had one more on the way. As for Cyborg, even he had gotten married not long after.

**The End**

**A/N: That is the final chapter. Please review and thank you for all the reviews.**


End file.
